Shadows of Darkness: Cronichles of Nemesis Prime
by nemesisprime13
Summary: Things are not what they always seems. Shadow Nightingail Darkness is a new collage student trying to fit in. Suddenly Nemesis Prime appears. What could this mean?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on this website Its going to be awsome so please make good reviews.

Shadow Nightingail Darkness was walking to collage in the same collage Sam went too. He has a misteryis past no one knows about. when he was a baby he was founded in the forrest in midnite suroundded by dead wolfs unhurt by them. No one knows why he was there and why the wolfs didn't hurt him. He wears black pants and black shoes with a black coat with lots of buckles and a red shirt under it. He had long and spiky black hair. One of his eyes are red in the middle and he has a pendant with a red jewl.

A lot of people make fun of him and call him goth and emu but there all dooshbags and jocks anyways. When he walks up to his room he sees Sam who is his new roommate in his room.

"Are you Sam Witwikky" Shadow said. "Yes I am" Sam replyed. "I'm Shadow" Shadow said to Sam.

Then suddely a merderur comes in and tries to shoot everyone with a gin. "GET READY TO EAT FUCKING LEAD AND HOPE IT TASTES LIKE FUCKING CHICKEN TO YOU!!!" Shadow takes a Katanna.(A Japineese sworde for the unedicated) The guy tryed shot at him and he cut up the bullits until the gun explooded. Sam got shit by the gun but Shadow saved him with the Himelick Manuver.

Evereyone stated to cheer drasticly and Shadow was a hero and he got a schoolship.(He didn't need it becuse he was a geenius)

Mean while the Autobots are fighting Deceptacons in the dessert. Megatron was going to winuntil

Nemesis Prime appealed. Nemesis Prime looks like Optimus except he wears his mask all the time and he is black. He has a jetpack too. "WHO IS THIS SUPERFLUOS FOOL!?" Megatron said very angry. "I am Nemesis Prime!" Prime beat up Megatron and they flew away.

Nemesis Prime is the other last Prime. No one knows about his misteryis past and he is super powerful. Optimus tryed to talk with him but Nemesis flew away.


	2. Leos Secret

Why dont you make reviews? Please read harder for reviews please.

Everyone was is the lunch room and Sam Mikayla and Leo was sitting in the same table and Shadow was sitting there too. Then this stupid jock started to threw food at them.

"You guys are FUCKING LOOSERS and FUCKING NERDS!" said the jock.

"Shut the fuck up shithead!" Sam said. He was angry.

Sam and Leo got beat up by the jock and everyone else laffed but Shadow and Mikayla thought it wasnt funny the jock went to play football. Sams friend Leo started crriyng and ran to the basthroom. Sam snuck in to see what he was doing.

Leo was balling in the bathroom shouting "EVEREYONE IS BEING MMMEEEEEEAAAAANNN!" Same couldnt beleive what Leo did next. Leo was doing... DRUGS!!!!!!

Same got shokced andran out. One hour later police found Leo dead in the bathroom. "Leo died from....... SMOKING POT!" exclamed the detective. Everyone sahouted!


	3. Nemesis and Prime TWINS?

Thanks for the first review and fav and dont worry Shadow doesn't have Gary Stu Syndrome he canot get sick because he has a specail bloodtype and his real name is unknown he choose his own name so he MIGHT be named Gary Stu, but his name might not be revealed untill later and typos are too hard to fix so I'll just be careful and try not to make any more typos.

The Autobots were at there hideout where they hide. They were talking and then Nemisis Prime came there. Prime asked him a question.

"You're a Prime, too?"

"Yeah, I'm a Prime" Nemesis said back.

"Fuck you your probly a fucking peice of shit Decepticon who wants to fucking take oevr the fucking plannet you fucking bastard!" Ironhide said because he swears alot.

"Easy, Ironhide. Besides, didn't the Fallen destroy all the Primes except me?" Prime said.

"Yeah, but he didn't destroy me."

"Why?"

"Because....................................................................................................................................................................................................................I"M YOUR TWIN!"

Optimis couldnt' beleive it. He excreted loudly "OH MY FUCKING GOSH!"


	4. Secret Weapon

Ok before this chapter shut up dooshbags stop being retarted and making bad reviews your just jellous I 100 views. THAT"S RIGHT I GOT !)) VIEWS! And it's spelled grammer, not grammar.

In Sams room Sam is sad because Leo died when he smoked pot. All his walls were painted black and there were Linkin Park posters. He started to play Linkin Park Music. The song is Crawling which is AWSOME! He singed with the song too while crying.

Everyone else was in the cafaterium. Mikella went to Shadow to talk. "Sams not paying attention to em hes to busy being sad."

"Wow that sucks" Shadow said back.

"Want to be boyfrend anf girlfrend?" She says reluclaintly.

"Ok" he said and they mad out.

Then in Megatrons layer there was machinary everyone. The place was dark and scary ebcause it was evil. Megatron was talking with the other Deceptacons about Nemesis Prime. Megatron was really angry "WHO IS THIS NEMESIS PRINME!"

"He must be a new Autobot" Starscreen replyed.

"BUT ALL THE PRIMES WERE DESTROYED EXCEPT OPTOMIS!" He said bashfully and angry.

"Maybe Ther Fallen forgot one." A robot said. It was the police car robot.

"How can ew stop TWO primes?" Starscreen asked.

"Then" Megatron wickidly said. "We will unleash our SECRET WEAPON!"


	5. Megatron On Stairods!

Ok thanks for trying to help with the story, but there are some speeling misstakes in it. Still, some parts of it were awsome. And shut up dooshbags stop being mean to Shadow he's not a Gary Stu HE"S ISSUNDERSTOOD! And Unicorn turns into a giant eyeball and Cyclonis servs the deceptacons. BTW your the ones with the typos I'm smart in fact I atend Harver Collage. Anyone who thinks this fanfic is awsome show it to all your frends for more veiws.

Suddenly all the jocks in the collage were getting weeker. The jock(His name is Fred) who beat up Sam and Leo got so weak he broke his immune sistem and got AIDS and died. Sam went to see what the problem was and he saw...................................................................................................................................................................................................MEGATRON!!!!

Megatron looked a lot stronger because he used his secret weapon the strengh asorber to steal the mussles from the jocks. The Autobots tryed to stop Megatron but he beat them all up in one punch. Then Nemesi Prime came.

Nemesis Prime tryed to punch Megatron but he did a backflip and dogged it. After hours of fighting Megatron pushed Nemesis down. and stomped on hjim. Nemesi got up and used his............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................SHARINGAN!

Nemesis defeeted Megatron and broke his secret weapon. Megatron ran away.

Then after that Shadow went to the Arcade. They had all the good games Pacman and Galaga except they were more bloodyer and awsomer. Shadow won and got all the High Scores on all the arcade games. Everyone was cheering but one said "Wait, there is one left you didn't beat yet! They say no one was able to beat that arcede game there" He ponted to a game in the corner. Nest to it there was a bord counting the wins and loses on it and there were a bunch of loses and no wins. It was simply called.......................................................................................................................................................THE GAME!


	6. Return of The Fallen And a New Enemy?

Stop being dooshbags and what does tl:dr mean? And who is anon? And no Master Megatron. It's not funny. IS AIDS AND DRUGS AND WOLFS FUNNY? NO SO STOP SAYING IT IS! If you keep laughing I'll make the fic sadder until its not funny to you anymore.

Shadow was playing The Game and there were a lot of enemies. Shadow used the gun weapon to shoot them. After five levels he found a megablade which looks like clouds and Sephiroth's blades combined except better. Then he battled the last boss and it SUCKED SHADOW!

Shadow is in the game and he fights the boss. Shadow fuses his katanna with the megablade and defeats the Final Boss. Shadow won the game. Then he escaped and his blade was still upgraded.

Meanwhile in Megatrons layer Megatron was taking a nap and the Fallen came. Megatron was shocked.

"Didn't Prime destroy you?"

"I built a time machine in the past" he explained.

"What plans do you have for crushing the Autobots now master?"

"I don't... but HE does" The Fallen pointed to the guy next to him who was......HITLER!


	7. Nazi Army!

Well even though spelling doesn't matter much and since you keep on whining about it, I'll use spellcheck. Happy, douchebags? And because you laughed, this chapter will extra sad and depressing.

"Who are you" asked Hitler in a German accent.

"We need your help to destroy the Jews!" The Fallen replied.

"JEWS!?" That word made Hitler very mad.

"Yes! And there is now ROBOT JEWS too called the Autobots!" The Fallen added.

Hitler was Shocked. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"But we can stop them!"

"How?"

"We will give Cybertron technology to your Nazi army!"

Now Hitlers army was armed and they reeked havoc up on the world. They built concentration camps and filled them with Jews. One of them was pregnant and they dead with the baby.

The Autobots were arrived and they were disgusted.

So the Autobots were fighting the Nazis who had technology that turned their vehicles into robots and they piloted the robots. Sam ran for cover but he got shot by a Nazi robot tank. The Nazi was going to finish Sam until Nemesis Prime showed up and stopped him.

"Are you OK" Nemesis asked Sam.

Sam didn't replied.

"Oh no!" Nemesis shouted. "Sam is dead!"

(See? There are no more typos.)


	8. Nemesises's Secret!

See? Was that funny now? Stop saying that my fic is funny and a joke because YOU are the funny ones saying things that are the stupid.

Nemesis was very mad that Sam was dead. He screamed very loudly. Then the flew up into outer space.

He starting flying across the worlds so fast the world started turning in the opposite direction. Then time went backwords until before the Nazi Army started to reeking havoc. The then beat up the Nazi army.

Nemesis Prime Made a wormhole to World War I and threw him in there.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" The Fallen shouted.

"We need to retreat, master!" Megatron says. The Decepticons flew away.

Everyone started Congrating Nemesis Prime.

"Way to go" said Sam.

But something was happening to Nemesis Prime. He was turning into.......

SHADOW!

Everyone gasped. Shadow's secret was reveal. Shadow ran away.


End file.
